Alexander Sterling's Vampire Kisses
by VampireBat13
Summary: Raven and Alexander's relationship heats up.  Will Raven be turned vamp?  Rated M for LEMONS and language.  Dont like, don't read.  NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Alexander Sterling's Vampire Kisses**

**I unfortunately do not own Vampire Kisses. Hope you enjoy the fic!**

RPOV

I was so excited when I heard that a new kid had moved into the mansion on the hill, Dullsville was incredibly dull (duh) and it would be nice for someone new to come here. Little did I know that the person moving there was major hotty, Alexander Sterling. He was my Gothic dream boy!

Alexander was an amazing artist, exceptionally sensitive and incredibly good looking. Not only that, he was a real, live vampire! Almost a year has passed since we first met and we have been going steady ever since. He brings me roses, paints me pictures, and best of all gives me vampire kisses.

Tonight was his birthday and I wanted to do something exceptional for him. I rode my bike to Alexander's mansion back pack on my back. When I knocked the mansion's large door, the extremely creepy butler, Jameson opened the door.

"How nice to see you Ms. Raven." He said holding the door open for me. I liked Jameson, but he gave me the creeps. "Alexander is still asleep, but when he wakes I will notify him of your arrival. In the mean time, can I get you anything?"

"No thank you Jameson, just tell Alexander that I'll be waiting for him downstairs." I said smiling at the surprise I had planned for my dear Alexander. I made my way downstairs and dropped my bag onto the floor. Rifling through the bag, I finally found what I was looking for.

I placed the black rose petals from the top of the stairs to the big, circular bed that was in the middle of the room. Grabbing some of the floor candle sticks (the kind that you find in castles) around the bed, I lit the tall red candles setting up the room to shine with the flame.

Returning to my bag I took out the last thing I needed and hurried to change.

APOV

I walked down the stairs to the main floor of my home. Jameson greeted me with a shake and I gulped it down hungrily. "Miss Raven is downstairs, shes waiting for you." I smiled and raced down the stairs.

Noticing the rose petals, I followed the trail to the bed. My jaw dropped. Raven was lying on the bed, wearing black lace lingerie. I felt a stirring in my pants and blushed furiously. Raven sat up, leaning on her hand and used one finger to beckon me to the bed. I gulped, that gesture was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

I walked towards her and she pulled me down by my shirt until our lips met. She kissed me furiously; I responded and put my fingers in her hair pulling me deeper into the kiss.

RPOV

He looked so hot standing there with his dark red button up shirt. I lifted a finger to beckon him and saw his eyes widen. I almost laughed.

When he was close enough, I grabbed his collar and pulled him to my mouth. I wanted the kiss to last forever, it was so fiery. Alexander's knees were on either side of my thigh, resting on the satin sheets. I gripped his hair even harder trying furiously to get more of his taste.

My hands were running down his chest, needed skin to skin contact, I furiously unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. Suddenly, Alexander pushed me away, not hard but enough to hurt my pride.

"Raven, we should stop." Wait, what?

**How did you like the first chapter? I never see Vampire Kisses stories, so I decided to write one! Reviewers will get vampire kisses! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexander Sterling's Vampire Kisses: Chapter 2**

**I don't own Vampire Kisses, Ellen Schreiber does, that lucky fox. So will Raven be snuffed or will their love blaze? Read on to find out! (I know that sounded super cheesy but whatever.)**

"_Raven, we should stop." Wait, what?_

RPOV

My heart skipped a beat as I looked into Alexander's eyes. "I-I don't want to hurt you, and if we continue I know I will." The sorrow in his eyes almost made my heart break.

"But, this is your birthday present."I groaned and slumped onto the bed. I felt Alexander's hand tracing circles over my stomach and shivers went up my spine.

APOV

"But, this is your birthday present." She pouted as she said it and she looked so adorable. When she slumped onto the bed my eyes wandered up and down her body, appraising her curves. I couldn't help it, I had to touch her.

My fingers began to wander over her stomach, tracing invisible pictures. I felt Raven shiver and looked into her eyes.

RPOV

He looked into my eyes and I reached my hand up, cradling his face in my palm. His head turned and he softly nibbled on my hand. I smiled and sat back up, hugging him.

"I can't resist you." He said smiling. I laughed, "You vixen." He whispered in my ear. I felt Alexander's hands wander up and down my back, finally grasping my bra straps and swiftly taking them off.

His eyes widened as he stared at my breasts. He reached a hand out and grasped my breast, kneading it and rolling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

I could feel myself getting wet and moaned. Tangling my hands in his pitch black hair, I ravaged his mouth, slipping my tongue in and letting his roam my mouth.

APOV

Wow, she has amazing boobs, I could feel my eyes widen and the need to touch them overcame me. While I was fondling her, Raven's hands came into my hair and pushed my mouth onto hers. Our tongues battled for a bit, but I needed more.

I felt Raven's hands travel down my stomach and to the top of my pants. She unzipped them and I lifted my legs as she threw them to the ground.

"Alexander sir." Well Jameson has great timing, I thought sarcastically.

"I'm kind of busy down here!" I yelled up as Raven stifled a laugh. I heard something bounce down the stairs and saw a small package land on the floor.

"I just thought you may need this sir." I picked up the package. Opening it I heard Raven laughing.

RPOV

Oh my god, as if! In the package Jameson dropped was a condom and a tube of lube. I burst out laughing and called out "Very thoughtful Jameson."

"Have fun Alexander." Jameson exclaimed. Alexander met my eyes and we both started laughing.

**To be continued…..**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites! You are why I am writing**

**Purplesycho99: I know, there are no VK fanfics so I just had to write one.**

**Mrs. Alexander Sterling: Thank you, I actually wrote this with you in mind. ( I found your profile while trying to find Vampire Kisses fics.) Plse keep reading.**

**Butterflyunicorn: Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexander Sterling's Vampire Kisses: Chapter 3**

**I don't own Vampire Kisses. Thank you all for the comments! I'll try to update as much as I can. Sorry the chapters aren't longer but I find it difficult to write really long chapters!**

"_Have fun Alexander." Jameson exclaimed. Alexander met my eyes and we both started laughing._

APOV

Oh my fucking god. Jameson gave me condoms? Wait, what is that other thing? Oh god kill me now, a tube of lube. I looked at Raven, she burst out laughing, I started to laugh too so that it wouldn't be weird.

When Raven stopped laughing she said "So, should we put Jameson's gift to work?" She said it jokingly, but her eyes were serious. I answered by licking the shell of her ear, she giggled and hugged me.

RPOV

"Raven?..." Alexander seemed nervous.

"Yes, my vampire king." I don't know where that came from, it seemed like a sexy Raven just popped out of the oddball Raven. I saw Alexander smile at the name and then his lip twitched. I had never seen him this nervous.

"I was wondering if; well, if you could, maybe." Wait, was he trying to ask me for a blowjob? "If you could, umm, suck me off?" I knew it! As if he asked me that. I decided to answer by slowly taking his boxers off.

I gasped and he smirked.

APOV

Raven's hand was moving down my chest, she slowly took my boxers off and I felt myself twitch in anticipation. I heard her gasp and I smirked. "Like what you see?" she gulped. Looking up into my eyes, she lowered her head and I got hard.

RPOV

He was hard as I took his head in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the tip and he moaned. "Fuck yes Raven." He said gasping for air. I smiled at the effect I had on him and began to bob my head up and down on his length.

His fingers tangled into my hair and urged me to go faster. I complied and let him guide me, using my tongue to explore every inch of him.

APOV

She is way to good at this to be a virgin. That was my first thought as she began to bob her head on my dick. Her wet and warm hole made me shake with pleasure. I grasped her head with my hands, making her go faster and harder on my penis.

"Raven I am so close." She began to suck harder, moving her head even faster. "Raven" I moaned out my release. She swallowed and licked the rest of my cum from my penis.

I gasped, she was just way to sexy.

RPOV

He tasted so good I swallowed every bit of his spunk and licked his penis clean. I heard Alexander gasp and slowly looked up smiling. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me up gently so that my nose was touching his.

He kissed me passionately, his tongue intertwining with mine. One of his hands left my waist and cupped my core, oh I was so wet for him.

APOV

I palmed her womanhood, she was so wet. "Oh Raven, you naughty girl." I began to finger her slowly. I heard her moan and felt her thrust onto my finger. I slipped a second finger inside of her and began to finger her faster.

RPOV

His finger felt so good. I thrust my hips, trying desperately to gain more friction as he slipped another finger inside of me. "Alexander..I th-think, I'm going to CUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!" I screamed out the last word as I released myself on his fingers. He slowly pulled his fingers out and began to play with my breasts again.

"Alexander, please, just take me."

APOV

"Alexander, please, just take me." A feral growl ripped out of my throat and I felt myself get incredibly hard.

I positioned myself at Raven's sopping wet entrance. Looking her in the eye, I slowly sunk my tip into her. She was so tight it felt amazing and it took all of my strength to wait for her, I just wanted to thrust into her like there was no tomorrow.

RPOV

Oh, it was painful; he stayed in me, not moving for a minute. It began to feel amazing and, impatiently, I thrust onto him. He groaned and began to thrust in and out of me. He picked me up, still inside of me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

APOV

She wrapped her legs around my waist, causing me to go deeper into her. I groaned and pushed her up against the wall, using one of my hands, I grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head, thrusting harder into her.

She was moaning and meeting all of my thrusts.

"Fuck yes Raven" She moaned and looked me in the eye.

"Alexander, please harder, faster." I thrust in and out faster than I thought possible.

"You like that?" I couldn't resist hearing Raven talk dirty.

"Oh my god, yes Alexander, just like that!"

RPOV

My orgasm ripped through me, making me scream out Alexander's name, he kept pumping into me as I rode out my orgasm and as his cum filled me he said my name. "Raven, oh, Raven."

He pulled out of me and hugged me close to him. "Raven, I love you."

"Alexander, I love you too. Please, turn me; I want to be yours forever."

APOV

"Alexander, I love you too. Please, turn me; I want to be yours forever." Raven looked so sincere and I loved her. I kissed my way down to her neck and playfully pretended to bite her.

"Damn it Alexander!" She said with a smile as I kissed her cheek.

**So how was it? Should I continue with the story or leave it? Up to you guys so please review! P.S. Sorry that it took so long to get up (no pun intended), but I've been really busy. (My parents have divorced so I didn't really feel like writing,)**


End file.
